Porque eu sei que é amor
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: A discussão fora desnecessária, assim como sua declaração, assim como todas as suas tentativas de fazê-lo ficar. - Padackles - Slash


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, assim como a música não me pertence e sim ao Titãs. E escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Porque eu sei que é amor**

* * *

**Título: **Porque eu sei que é amor  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13

**Beta: **Ninguém  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom: **J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Classificação:** K+ / Slash **(**Se não gosta**, não leia!)**

**Summary:** A discussão fora desnecessária, assim como sua _declaração_, assim como todas as suas tentativas de fazê-lo ficar.

**P.S.: **A música em questão é _Porque eu sei que é amor_ do Titãs.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

* * *

_**Mesmo que você não esteja aqui...  
O amor está aqui! Agora.**_

Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, sem ser ele. Aquele nome ecoava em sua mente. Somente de pronunciar o nome dele, seu coração disparava e suas mãos suavam. Maldita hora em que deixou que ele saísse por aquela porta. Nada era bom quando ele não estava.

Não deveria ter dito tudo que estava engasgado em sua garganta, e trancado em seu coração há muito tempo, mas não conseguiu se segurar.

- _Vou voltar para o Dallas! – escutou ele dizer. Parando abruptamente o que estava fazendo._

_- Fique! – olhou assustado para ele, e foi à única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, após aquela declaração._

_- Não posso, não devo! _

_- Por mim, por nós... Não vá._

_**Sei que cada palavra importa... Sei que só há uma resposta.**_

A discussão fora desnecessária, assim como sua _declaração_, assim como todas as suas tentativas de fazê-lo ficar.

_Nada que fizesse. Nada que dissesse faria com que ele ficasse. Viu-o juntar suas coisas. Pensara que não seria naquele momento, pensou que teria um tempo para poder fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas estava completamente enganado._

_Olhou ao redor, foi só então que percebeu que os pertences dele, que ficavam espalhados pela casa haviam sumido. O seguiu até o quarto vendo-o terminar de arrumar a última mala._

_- Para que horas é o vôo? – perguntou encostado ao batente da porta. Esperou um tempo para que ele lhe respondesse, mas essa resposta não veio. – Não vai me dar o direito de saber para que horas é o seu vôo Jensen?_

_- Não! – escutou ele responder baixo. – Não pretendo deixar você atrapalhar minha decisão._

_**Mesmo que você tenha que partir  
O amor não há de ir...  
Embora**_

Até o momento, não havia entendido o motivo da briga, Jensen não havia lhe falado os motivos dele. Tentava a todo custo entender, mas não conseguia. Havia falado tudo o que sentia e também havia deixado claro, que, o que mais prezava entre eles era a amizade, e por nada do mundo, queria que mudasse.

_**Eu não peço nada em troca.**_

Seu coração disparou quando escutou o telefone vibrando em eu bolso, poderia ser ele... Mas não era, pensou em não atender, mas reconsiderou.

- Não estou com animo para gracinha Chad! – disse antes mesmo que o amigo pudesse dar o devido _"E aí amigão". _

"_Está tudo ótimo comigo também!" – _escutou ele responder ironicamente.

- Fala de uma vez o que quer! – escutou Chad soltar um belo palavrão, mas não ligou.

"_O que será que aconteceu com os J's hoje? Será que é o dia internacional dos J's mal humorados?" – _estranhou ao ouvir ele falar J's, pois ele só falava isso quando encontrava os dois juntos.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou levantando de sua poltrona. Talvez, só talvez ele tivesse encontrado Jensen. Sua cabeça começou a trabalhar. Chad estava voltando para Los Angeles hoje, após uma semana em Vancouver.

"_Encontrei o Jensen aqui no aeroporto, ele só faltou me expulsar do lado dele aos socos e pontapés!" – _escutou Chad dizer nervoso.

- Você sabe que horas o vôo dele vai sair?

"_Ele não quis dizer, mas olhei no itinerário, e o próximo vôo para o Texas sai às 23:45."_

- Não importa o que aconteça, não o deixe embarcar!

_**Mesmo que você tenha que partir  
O amor não há de ir...  
Embora**_

Não esperou uma confirmação de Chad, simplesmente desligou o celular e pegou as chaves do carro e da casa, e saiu.

Não deixaria que ele fosse embora, não antes de se acertarem.

_**E eu peço somente  
O que eu puder dar**_

Não conteve o sorriso ao ver Chad brigando com Jensen, enquanto o segurava para que não seguisse o seu caminho. Ainda faltavam alguns muitos minutos para que ele embarcasse, mas agradeceu a todas as entidades sagradas que conhecia por Chad estar ali.

Antes que Jensen percebesse sua presença, o agarrou puxando-o para o lado contrario.

- Mude o horário do vôo! – tomou da mão de Jensen a passagem e jogou para Chad.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Jared? – Jensen o perguntou tentando se livrar de suas mãos.

- Somente o que está ao meu alcance!

_**Mesmo sem por que eu te trago aqui  
O amor está aqui  
Comigo  
Mesmo sem porquê eu te levo assim  
O amor está em mim  
Mais vivo**_

Empurrando-o para dentro do carro. Dirigiu. Para o único lugar que eram deles. Talvez ele estranhasse, estar levando-o para a casa, mas era a casa deles, aquela que pertenciam a eles e somente a eles.

- Não importa o que está pensando! Só o que peço é que me escute por alguns minutos! – disse ao entrarem na casa. Ele nada respondeu, permaneceu parado ao lado da porta, como se atrás dela estivesse sua salvação.

_**Eu não peço nada em troca  
Eu não peço nenhuma prova**_

Falou. De forma calma e clara para que ele entendesse. Explicou. E sorriu, sentia-se leve, sentia-se calmo. O abraçou, e ele se deixou abraçar. Ele sorriu.

- Não importa o que aconteça... Eu vou voltar! – escutou Jensen dizer e sorriu. – Vou mandar o Chad trazer seu carro!

Viu-o tomar as chaves e sair por aquela porta, mas não como da primeira vez, dessa vez tinha uma promessa.

_**Mesmo que você tenha que partir  
O amor não há de ir  
Embora**_

_**Eu sei que é pra sempre  
Enquanto durar  
E eu peço somente  
O que eu puder dar**_

_**Porque eu sei que é amor  
**_

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, escrevi essa fic, pois mostra muitos dos meus sentimentos ocultos. E pq escutei essa musica uma única vez e me apaixonei por ela! E pelo menos eu dei uma promessa para o Jay, mas eu não a tenho.

Espero que tenha gostado! Review? ;3~


End file.
